Asylum
by Songbook12
Summary: What if Emma's various foster homes weren't even homes? What if she just thought they were? Storybrooke is being attacked by wraith's and Emma has to call some old friends for assistance. They leave for the Sanctuary and find out exactly why Emma is the way she is. Bad summary, I know. Just read it! It's good (I think *sweatdrop*) I'll think up a better summary later...
1. Some Old Friends

**Hit there! If you were reading my other OUAT story that i'm currently working on, then you know that this is the story I'm working on! I was watching my brother play Batman Arkham Asylum and i couldn't help think, 'What if Emma didn't get bounced around in foster homes but places she called homes for 'special' people with 'special' powers? So, it wouldn't go away... and now this is what i have. **

**Also- Emma may seem a bit different in this chapter- that's because she's upset at the thought of having to call her friends. Mostly because Emma likes to run from her past, not that i blame her I've created a very nasty past. Very nasty indeed...**

* * *

**Asylum**

**Chapter 1- Some Old Friends**

"Emma!" Charming yelled as I darted away from him and lured the wraith away from them. Somehow, a portal had been opened and wraiths were streaming in through it and attacking the Storybrookers. We needed to get out _now._

The wraith lunged for me and I torched it with my makeshift flamethrower (pack of matched and gasoline). It let out a horrifying screech and it burned to a crisp, flying away and setting over wraiths on fire as it bumped into them. Henry and Snow were waiting for me as I raced towards the barrier that Gold and Regina had put up. I let out a relieved sigh as the wraiths that were chasing me bounced back against the invisible wall.

"How do we get rid of them?" Snow wailed. There were at least three hundred of the soul-sucking wraiths flying around. I sighed and closed my eyes and grudgingly spoke up,

"I have some old friends who could help us out."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed in the number, ignoring the looks everyone was giving me. I held it to my ear and waited patiently, then put it on speakerphone for everyone. I smiled faintly when he picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" a cautious voice filtered out of the phone.

"It's Emma- and before you say anything- obviously, I'm not dead, I'll explain later and I have a fantastic reason about why I haven't come back but your on speakerphone and the town I'm in is currently being attacked by wraiths."

"Holy hell, is that _Emma?_ Didn't you _die?_" another voice asked, sounding surprised.

"Sander, I'm talking to Adam and you over the phone, its kind of obvious that I'm not dead." I said, exasperated.

"Well now _that_ cats out of the bag." She said with a snort.

"Can you please help? Now? We're in Storybrooke, Maine."

"Be there in a bit!" Sander chirped cheerfully before Adam hung up.

"Emma." Regina grinded out in a monotone.

"Yeah, Regina?"

"You didn't tell her where Storybrooke is!" she shouted.

I blinked. "I don't need to…"

"Yes! You do!"

"Regina-" I started but was interrupted by awful shriek filled the air, a mix between a car being ripped apart and nails on a chalkboard. Not at all pleasant. A plume of fiery smoke flew past our barrier, causing it to momentarily ripple and shine with a yellow glow.

"They're here." I said quietly. More trails of inky colors appeared, either white, grey, or black with streaks of color like coal black, mantis green, ice blue, violet, rose pink, school bus yellow, grassy green, bloody red, beach sand yellow, sunset orange, ebony, fire smoke, and orchid.

A girl ran up through the mist, her long stride pulling her out of the mist to reveal gorgeous girl with a light purple long sleeved shirt with grey spider webbing across the hem, neckline, and shoulders. The sleeves covered her hands and flared out the tiniest bit, so you could only see the tips of the lavender gloves she was wearing. She dipped her head to me, her black sunglasses miraculously staying put though her straight raven locks shifted like water. She turned and firmly planted her black booted feet in the ground, making it clear she intended to guard us.

She flicked her arms as a few wraiths approached and two thin swords whipped out. She grasped the handle and when the wraiths charged, she sliced ones head off, using the momentum of her swing to lift up her leg and her foot connected with the second wraiths head, promptly kicking it straight off its body. Suddenly, there were only three of the five left in only one fluid move. She dispatched the other three in a blur of whirling silver and lavender.

A roar sounded to our left as a shining serpent reared out of the ocean, water streaming off its back. We could faintly make of the silhouette of a man sitting on its shaking head with what I presumed was a firm grip of its long, ropelike whiskers. He yanked up on one and its head swung across the docks and shot roughly fifty of the gathered wraiths out of the air with a stream of powerful water.

More and more people kept showing up and beating back the wraiths until the last one was chased down and killed by a golden blond girl. They all immediately approached us in a condensed group. They all wore big, smug grins. At the head of the group was a tall boy with light coppery brown hair with streaks of blond, and at his side a taller white haired boy with a staff made of ice.

"Adam," I pointed to the head of the group, Adam, "that's Connie," Connie waved happily, her sunny locks shifting as she moved her arm, "this is Lee and Lane, but none of us really know which is which," I pointed to the twins who had dark black, almost blue, hair that covered their eyes and straight postures, "that's Colin," I pointed to the light brown haired boy with saluted the crowd with a crooked smirk, "this is Audreana," I tapped the russet haired girl and she smiled softly at everyone, "this is Isadora," Isadora stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes at everyone, then pulled back her chocolate brown hair in a ponytail, "there's Sander," Sander looked around wildly, trying to locate my voice, and sent her sand colored hair flying in all directions. Lee (or maybe Lane) grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards me and she waved at me, "Sander is blind though so make sure to make a ton of noise going up to her. Um, there's Marshall." Marshall's black hair and grey skin brought a lot of attention on him.

"Just for the record- I'm not a vampire, but I'm getting bloody close, no thanks to Emma." He shot me a playful glare.

"It was an accident! They shouldn't have left the supplies or chair there! And you shouldn't have been asleep!" I defended. "Annnnnyways, that's Finn. He's has hyper sensitivity, so whatever you do don't blow any dog whistles or anything like that."

Finn shrugged.

"This is Reece," I pointed to the tall brunette, "That's Ivy," a girl with dark scarlet ringlets smiled dazzlingly at everyone, "That's Jack,"

"Jack Frost. It's a bit of a joke, really." Jack sneered at them, "They're so… _boring._ How can you possibly stand them?" Jack turned to me, his lip curling in disgust. I rolled my eyes.

"Quiet, you. Last but not least, Genevieve." Genevieve nodded in acknowledgement.

Regina scoffed, "All of your other… friends… appear to be quite special. I don't see anything special about _you, _except wearing sunglasses in the middle-"

"Regina!" I snapped. I gave Genevieve a apologetic look, "Sorry Genie. You don't need to show them if you don't want to, I know how much you hate it." Genevieve nodded but still faced Regina.

She spoke with a ghost of a British accent, "My family was cursed long ago- the firstborn child is to be half human, half dragon." Genevieve slipped off her gloves to reveal small dragons talons where her fingers should be. She took off her sunglasses and showed vivid green and sea blue dragon eyes surrounded by round, shimmering, turquoise scales, which were also on the skin from her elbows down, hence the long sleeves. "We can shift into dragons, though only the best of us can control. I had only gotten a grip on it with Emma's help, but even now I am easily swayed by my emotions." Genevieve's voice held a thinly veiled warning.

I cleared my throat, interrupting the glaring battle between Regina and Genevieve's covered eyes.

"We should probably get going. I'll introduce the Storybrookers later." I told Adam and he nodded and led the group through the town. When we were nearing the border, I stopped walking.

Everyone else did too.

"Wait…" I murmured. My other friends shifted and pulled out their weapons and formed a protective circle around the Storybrookers.

We waited for a little while. Snow sighed, "Emma, this is-"

"Don't speak!" I hissed, but the wraiths had already picked up on the sound. "Shit!" I cussed before shouting out orders.

"Adam, Reece, Lee, Lane, Marshall, Colin, and Isadora take everyone to the place you came through. Ivy, Audreana, Connie, Jack and I will hold them off. _Now!_" everyone did exactly as I commanded. When Gold passed me, I grabbed his cane,

"Hope you don't mind Gold." He paused, about to say something. I swung at him. Belle screamed… and I hit the wraith that suddenly appeared behind Gold.

"_Go!"_ I hollered at him and Reece huffed when they didn't move and grabbed Belle and Gold and dragged them along.

I kicked a wraith in the stomach and Jack frost-blasted three more away from me. Somehow, we ended up fighting back to back, "I need my swords." I grunted as Gold's cane snapped from the force of my blow. I punched another wraith out of the air, laughing softly as it knocked into another and brought that one down with it. I glanced at the sky and cursed loudly.

I looked at Sander and Audreana fighting together and Connie watching Ivy's back. I scanned the sky full of incoming wraiths and screamed, "Retreat!" they obeyed immediately and we raced back to were Adam was pushing reluctant Storybrookers through the portal back home with the wraiths hot on our heels.

**No one's POV**

"Hurry!" Emma shrieked, narrowly missing a wraith intent on clawing off her face. Once everyone realized Emma and company had survived and had brought back loads of wraiths eagerly hopped in, namely Snow, Charming, and Henry. Emma, Ivy, Jack, Audreana, Connie and Sander all jumped in, but not quite quick enough for one of the wraiths to rip it's claws into Sander's shoulder.

_On the other side of the portal…_

"Is she alright? What's taking her so long?" Snow fretted over the portal as no one came out. They waited, and waited, and waited, waited with baited breath as Connie and Ivy shot out, then Audreana was tossed out, then Adam and Jack, but there was no sign of Sander or Emma.

Finally- _finally!-_ Emma and Sander were thrown out… Emma holding onto Sander's unconscious body for dear life and both covered in scrapes and scratches.

"Sander was- attacked- fell in portal- blood- accidentally took us to- old home- Fatals weren't happy- 'territory intrusion'- attacked- got through portal- I think- think- nightshade- poisons- need Juliana now." Emma gasped out. She hauled herself to her feet, waving off anyone's attempts to help or carry Sander for her. She refused to let anyone touch Sander, instead brushing off everyone, including Henry, with a cool disinterest.

Henry watched as his mother walked into the dilapidated castle. The large, twenty-five feet tall oaken doors opened and a girl with ruler straight coal black hair ran out and grabbed Emma's arm, giving her a hug then gesturing for a boy with the same hair color and features to come. He took Sander from Emma carefully and Emma looked over her shoulder at us, huddled together, and motioned for them to follow her.

As they walked through the large out doors, they couldn't help but notice the children and teens that walked the halls- some had smiles on their faces, some were laughing, others had haunted looks in their eyes but the reaction to the new people was always the same- cool disinterest with veiled anger and even fear, and my, was that _jealousy?_ The teens grabbed children that were around them and hustled them inside, or formed a rough circle around them with curious kids sneaking peeks from around their legs.

Every person, animal, or incredibly lifelike statue seemed to watch the grim procession, happiness at seeing Emma alive and well, happiness that was quickly squashed by the intruders.

After what seemed to be hours, they finally reached what was being called the medical ward. It was just as broken as the rest of the building, though the windows were covered were tape and wooden planks and there was no broken glass on the floor, it was hard not to notice the vines the crept up the wall, pulling chunks of it out. It was hard not to notice the ceiling that was caving in, dipping in slowly at the center. It was hard not to notice how the people who were there were all made of stone and frozen in various stages of fear- a girl who's hair fanned out in the air as she looked behind her, her sword raised high or the boy who's hand was in the air above his face as though he intended to block a blow. It was even harder to notice the defeated look that occupied the (living) people in here.

"We've got s'more Jess, Swan and Justice." The girl with the straight black hair said.

"Oh, gee. More injur- Did you say _Swan?!"_ A boy with untamed chestnut brown hair whipped around, grinning wildly when he saw Emma.

"Em! Where the hell have you been? And what's wrong with Sander? Don't tell me you beat up my cellmate! For shame, Emma!"

"You got any honeysuckle?" Emma wheezed. Jess's eyes bugged out.

"Seriously?! Sander's been gone for _less than an hour_ and you've already gotten her poisoned by nightshade?"

"Calm down, Jess. She got scratched by a wraith right when we fell in the portal, I grabbed her, thought of how… one of my old friends was attacked by a wraith, we ended up in their territory, we hopped through another portal after being attacked, and here we are. She's only unconscious." Emma managed to say miraculously, what with her fits of coughing in between every few words.

"Let's interrogate them _after_ we heal them, yeah?" Juliana interjected irritably. Jess nodded and Juliana took Emma and Jess's hands and Jess grabbed onto Sander's limp hand with his free one. Juliana's hands began to glow golden and the light skipped up her arms, over her shoulders, and into Jess and Emma, then to Sander. It created a bouncing gold ring and the Storybrookers watched, transfixed, as Emma and Sander's injuries closed up and faded immediately, though the crusted blood stayed behind.

Jess turned to them. "Anyone here need healing?"

No one stepped forwards, despite the obvious blood staining their features. Juliana pursed her lips and whispered something to Sander. Emma sighed,

"If you guys aren't going to play nice, my friends here _will_ kick you out. Evidently, this place has fallen apart without me. Not surprising, most of the people who came were dead, dying, injured, or…" Emma gaze wandered to the statues.

Something clicked inside Snow's head, "The statues…"

Sander carefully stood up, testing her weight on her injured foot before stepping on it fully with a wince, "I wouldn't mention that to anyone else here. Genevieve'll probably tell the people here that you aren't threats, but they certainly aren't going to warm up to you anytime soon if you persist in dredging up the past."

**Emma's POV**

I nodded to Sander in approval, "Dinner is in 3 hours, I would advise staying here and letting Jess and Juliana heal you as you are not, under any circumstances, allowed to use magic. We don't like magic much here. The price is far too high for people like us." I finished talking to them and addressed Sander, "I'll be up in my room if I'm needed, could you have Kaitlin and Sarabella take them to the fifth floor? There should be enough room for them there if it's still empty." Sander nodded.

"Regina, Astrid, Gold, and, um, Mother Superior, could I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. They nodded and followed me into the hall. I led them down a stairwell into a deserted corridor.

"I know I said this already, but I swear to God if you even think of using magic you will be killed on the spot. People here have special abilities, if you would please call them. Some of us have different types of kinetic abilities, others can control plant growth, there are mermaids, sirens, werewolves, dragons, and there are quite a few who can do magic too. But none of us do because, as I said earlier, the price is too high for us. So if you so much as think about or talk about magic, they will rip you limb from limb and to be honest- magic won't stop them. Not the powerful ones." I held each of their gazes.

"What about you, Miss Swan? What was your price? You speak of magic as if you've used it before." Regina asked uncaringly. I closed my eyes, the image of a girl with wildflowers woven in her hair and a little boy clinging onto her hand every hour of the day flashed to the front of my mind.

"Let me put it this way- the price was high enough that I would rather have all of you from the Enchanted Forest to be without your precious happy ending than use magic and watch your happy ending go sour and bite you in the ass." I shot back heatedly, "Trust me, I've had experience. Honestly- I'm waiting for Belle or Henry or Charming or someone to simply drop dead and leave someone broken. It happens every time if magic involves."

I was already twenty yards away when I warned them again, "Don't even think about using it."

* * *

**What'd you think? Like? Hate? Love? Despise? Review? Please?**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	2. After Dinner

**Wow! I cannot believe i got so many reviews, favorites and follows from you guys! I intended to post this tomorrow, but because you guys liked it so much i'm posting it a day early. Thanks for all the positive response and keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- After Dinner**

_Two hours and fifty-five minutes later…_

"No worries, guys. I've got it covered, 'kay?" I assured the anxious townspeople.

"Mom, what if they attack us?" Henry asked, a look of honest fear on his face.

"They won't, not unless one of happened- I tell them to or they feel threatened by you, which won't happen because, well, you'll see. Now, let's _go,_ I'm starving!" I spun on my heel and tromped towards the large stain glass door that usually showed whatever animal you had a kinship with, like Ruby would have wolves, Killian would have sea serpents, kelpies and mermaids, etc. But now, it showed shattered fragments of what was once a beautiful door, just like the rest of the house. If I would just give him up and take off the necklace, all of this would be healed. The Sanctuary would be stronger, impenetrable even from the Fatals. But I do not break my promises… Never.

I pushed open the doors and the moment I stepped in I was greeted by the sound of cheering and stomping. I smiled and waved at everyone, and much to the Storybrookers surprise, hopped up onto the table and whistled to get everyone to be quiet.

"Well, first things first- as you can see, I am not dead, but then again it's pretty hard to kill us, isn't it? So, I'll explain the details of _that_ on a later date, but first let me introduce to you some of our very favorite fairytale characters." I pointed to the crowd in the doorway, "We all already know about the curse and all those little details, but they will be staying at the Sanctuary with us for quite awhile. Storybrooke was invaded by a ton of wraiths. Thank you to the wonderful Council for coming to our assistance! Obviously you guys aren't that out of shape when it comes to fighting." I turned to the council and saluted them and the people in the dining hall howled and applauded them. I finished up with my speech, "So, if anyone wants details about anything ask the council members or me. We may be adding a representative from the Storybrookers, but that will be decided on a later date. Questions anyone?"

Rustling movement as people craned their necks, looking at everyone else to see if they had any questions. Nobody did. I nodded and hopped off the table. I walked over to Snow and Charming.

"We may need you to join the Council, but first you'll have to get used to things. We like to have one person from each group, but first you'll have to learn to rules, people's names, how to properly defend yourself-"

"Emma, I can tell that you're a natural leader and all, but we already know how to defend ourselves. And we're your parents- you can't exactly tell us what to do." Charming said in an offended tone.

I leaned forwards, "First things first, Charming, we don't do _that_," I wrinkled my nose, disgusted at the prospect, "and yes, I'm in charge here- my word is law. And don't mistake this as a dictatorship- I've got the Council. They tell me what their groups think should be done and I make a decision. But trust me on this, if they didn't obey, they all would've died more times than you lot have killed people combined. But, I'll make a deal- you beat me in a swordfight, I won't make you go through training and I won't stab you every time you say parents. If I beat you, which I will, you'll have to go through the training and you'll be just another person under my protection. Deal?"

Charming squared his jaw. "Deal."

"Oh my…" Belle murmured as she took in the fighting arena and the people battling each other. The fighting arena was one of the areas that remained, on the most part, unscathed. It had a dome-like ceiling, the floor was divided into segments according to terrain- water for water fighting, lava and coals for fire fighting, dirt for earth and nature fighting, and stone for regular fights. I had walked beside Belle and Gold in the front of the group when we were going to the arena, mostly because I wanted to be able to show them something without making a huge scene or seem like I was purposefully excluding them. I put out my arm and stopped them,

"Hey Sarabella?" I called out. I girl with flowing chocolate brown hair appeared by my side instantaneously.

"Yeah?"

"Could you show Mr. Gold and Belle the library please? Belle is very fond of books." Sarabella nodded and beamed at Belle.

"The library is beautiful, you'll love it." She motioned for them to follow her and they disappeared, Belle almost running ahead of her.

I stalked into the middle of the arena through the fighting, ignoring Snow's calls of protest. I only stopped when I came to the raised section of ground in the very middle. I leaped up onto it and whistled. All fighting immediately stopped and everyone respectfully turned to me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your training, but at the rate your going your all going to be able to hold your own against me soon!" I exclaimed happily. A few people responded with,

"I certainly hope we hope need to!"

"Thanks!"

"It's fine, Kaitlin was whooping my ass."

"Can't say I'm surprised- Kaitlin may look sweet, but give her a pointy object- no, scratch that- any object and she'll beat you to a pulp. If your lucky." I responded good humoredly. "Welllll, I challenged Charming to a duel through a bet, so if you could clear out for a sec. you can watch if ya like." I asked them and they all agreed, clapping Charming on the shoulders. Adam stopped to speak to him,

**No one's POV**

"You got guts, accepting a duel from Emma, but don't expect to win. A word of advice- jab towards her neck, she'll forget she likes you and shift into old Emma. Old Emma is very, very bad. So, aim for the stomach and legs. Arms are good too, try and disarm her. It won't work though, I can guarantee it."

The Storybrookers gave him a funny look. Snow spoke up, "You think he'll lose?"

Adam gave them a pitying look, "No wonder you accepted. You don't know Emma. You're lucky. Don't try and know her. You'll never sleep again." He then walked away.

"What did he mean by that? Mom couldn't be bad, she's a good guy, remember? She's the Savior." Henry said with conviction.

"As much as I dislike her, I agree with Henry. I don't see much bad in her." Regina reluctantly agreed.

"Charming! Are we gonna battle or what?" Emma hollered. Charming frowned and walked towards Emma. She hopped nimbly off the platform and pressed one of the white stones on the side. It sunk into the ground and other platforms rose up with different types of weapons on them- crossbows, a multitude of arrows in different sizes, weights, shapes and materials, swords –great swords, one-handed swords, two handed swords, enchanted swords, etc. - bows, axes, warhammers, jackhammers, guns, flamethrowers, explosives, knifes, throwing disks, everything your violent heart could desire. Charming gaped. Emma walked over to Charming and pointed to the far side with swords that he would recognize. He visibly relaxed and went to examine them. Emma walked back to the main circle that had a few special tables- one had a dragon carved in it and the weapons placed on the grooves, one had glowing swords, one had an amount of sharp knifes of different sizes that Emma made a mental note of to lock up, one had bows, crossbows, and many types of arrows, and so on and so forth.

As she passed one specific table next to her's (adjoined, really) Emma's heart jerked and she ran my hand lovingly over the glass protecting the various selections of poisonous darts that could paralyze, put to sleep, kill, poison, or take control of whomever it was shot into. She shook her head and continued on. She looked at her table that was significantly small than the rest. All there was on it was a small box that held her Yin-Yang coin, her precious silver bow with black vines creating a grip for my fingers. It was a simple picture, when Emma put my fingers around the bow on the grip the black vines would crawl across both side, getting thinner and smaller the farther away from the grip it got. The 'vines' sprouted wide black leaves. She also had one sheath of arrows that never ran out, ever, a crossbow, and a beautiful engraved sword that read, _'Love is a double bladed sword,'._

She pulled out her Yin-Yang coin, absentmindedly rubbing the sides between her fingers.

"Found anything to your liking?" she called out to Charming, not really paying attention.

"Yes." She turned to see him standing in his battle stance. Emma rolled her eyes and pressed another stone and all the tables disappeared along with their weapons.

"Alright. Can you flip it for me?" She asked.

"Emma, you're going to fight me with… a coin."

"Indirectly, I suppose. Just flip it."

"Why? It's just a coin."

Emma glared at him, holding up her coin, "This is not _just_ a coin, it's an extremely special coin. It only really works for me unless I give someone else permission to use it, even then all they can do is flip and choose the weapons, not actually use the weapons. According to your heart, you will either get the dark weapon or the light weapon. If you flip, it'll be light, if I flip, it'll be dark." She explained testily.

"Emma, I don't think that'll happen." Charming said, still giving her a weird look.

"You asked for it." She flipped the coin, relishing the gasps when the light side faced up and the glowing, white dragons and wolves and other beautiful creatures swirled in the silver mist, seen just long enough to give you a taste of their beauty but immediately swallowed by the swirls of mist. Then the coin turned over and revealed a dark, dark side with crooked figures, barely seen silhouettes that awoke childhood fears and insecurities, and marred things that leapt forwards, showing pointed fangs and rotting faces, beasts made of dark thoughts. They were called back by the crooked fingers of the dark, impenetrable black ink that would curl out its tendrils and drag back the horrible creatures. As much as they wished to look away, they could not seem to tear their transfixed gazes off of the images provided by the coin. The moment stretched out until the coin landed on Emma's patiently waiting palm. The coin dropped neatly onto her palm and she took note of how it landed with the yin facing her. She then took her hand with the coin and slapped it down on her other hand. She revealed the coin to be mostly black now with only a small dot of white and a little crescent moon of rapidly fading white. She threw it in the air and the coin split in two and transformed into two matching swords. One was white with a black hilt and the other was black with a white hilt. The swords were paper thin, when you turned them one way you could clearly see the blade but when you turned it the other way it would look like Emma was holding a hilt. The edges looked as though something with very, very sharp teeth took a chunk out of it. Every 'chunk' matched the other like a jigsaw puzzle, so if you put the two blades together it would look like one oddly colored sword with a thick hilt.

Emma then carelessly hurled both swords in Charming's direction. They flew through the air faster than they should be able to as it didn't look like Emma put much energy into the throw. Nonetheless, they embedded themselves in the stone with a slicing noise.

"Just giving' you a 'head start'. Trying to even out the chances a little. Don't be afraid to stab me in the gut or something, I can guarantee that I won't die. Worst-case scenario, there's a new stain on the floor. We're usually pretty good about getting rid of those." Emma explained, then went into a fighting stance.

Charming copied her movements hesitantly, torn between wanted to win and not wanted to hurt his daughter. In the end, the urge to show off won out and he charged at her. At the last moment, instead of lunging to the side like he thought she would, Emma ducked down, swung her leg out, successfully knocking Charming's out from under him, and raced past him towards her swords. Charming leapt to his feat and swung at her while her back was turned. She flipped out of the way, falling into a roll then pushing herself up and cartwheeling out of his hitting range. She bent down to grab the hilts of her swords and easily pulled them out of the hard stone.

She dodged another attack from Charming and taunted, "Surprised? Bet you thought you'd have beaten your little girl by now, huh? I guess that's kinda embarrassing." She smirked. Charming suppressed a growl and lunged for her. She stabbed at his right side and he dodged, smirking at her. She smiled innocently and in a blur of black and white, Charming was pinned to the floor with the sword trapping his neck. The curve of one of the chunks fit perfectly around his neck, so if he tried to get up he'd slice off his head. The other sword was jabbing him mockingly in the ribs.

Emma stepped back, yanking her sword out of the ground and freeing Charming then tossed both swords into the air, where they began to glow them spiraled together and dropped into Emma's hand as the Yin-Yang coin. She placed in the the hollow of her throat and chains whipped out and made the coin into a necklace that hung just below the neckline of her shirt, just out of sight. She offered her hand to the stunned Prince Charming and pulled him to his feet.

**Emma's POV**

"Right, well, I win." I told him to fill the stunned silence, "But it kinda hurts that you guys are so surprised that I won. I mean, by friends all have weird powers and I'm basically the leader of a bunch of teens and kids who've been experimented on since forever. Seriously, the stained-glass moves, we have this place for a training center, and you're surprised that I can actually use a sword."

"Experimented on? How so?" Killian asked. I sighed and waved away his question,

"You'd want to ask one of them. By the way," I turned to face 'them', "don't tell them about the experiments. It'll be hard enough for them to sleep as it is."

* * *

**Woah, David totally didn't see that coming. Emma was going easy on him, just so you know... **

**Next chapter- The Books**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	3. The Books

**Woah, this is a long one! Nearly 5000 words! This chapter is very, very important to the story.**

_**IMPORTANT!-**_**Tomorrow, I'm leaving with my CCM group to participate in a music festival in Budapest, Hungary. Updates may be coming a little later than usual, so... yeah!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Books**

Henry, Gold, Belle, Regina, Snow, Charming, Red, and Killian stood in front of Jack Frost, Sander, Kaitlin, and Sarabella.

"If you want to know more, then we should go to the library. There are a few history books and special books that could tell you some things." Sander stated slowly, almost reluctantly. The group hesitated.

"You said you wanted to know about Em's past, right? Well, if you want to know, the best place to research is the library." Jack chuckled, "That is, if you aren't afraid of being scarred for life. Emma's life was long and hard, and anything but kind." Jack warned darkly. Snow, Charming, Killian, Red, Belle, Regina, Gold, and Henry exchanged a glance.

Sarabella and Kaitlin looked worried, Sander looked mildly annoyed but otherwise indifferent, Adam did look, admittedly, more than a little angry and Jack seemed to be enjoying this far too much.

Jack took our silence and a smile stretched across his handsome features. "Let's get going then. Lead the way, Lady J." There was obvious mockery in his tone as Sander hopped off her stool by the door of the old tech room and surprised everyone by weaving fluidly through the jumble of wires and spilled 'computer guts'. Henry eagerly trotted after Sander, oblivious to her veiled disquiet.

Sander led then up stairs, through narrow passages where something had obvious torn through in a fight from the deep skid marks and finally to a collapsed passage. She walked right up to it and scrambled on top of the rock pile. Jack, Sarabella, and Adam followed closely after, but Kaitlin hung back to say something to the small group.

"This is actually supposed to be here. Emma wanted everyone to be able to reach the library, so she put a waterfall inside the library, an open area in the ceiling, a huge fireplace for the fire elementals, and this rock pile for earth elementals. There's a trapdoor at the top of this pile. Emma gave Sander the key though, so in all honesty, Jack needed Sander to go first. He can't get in without her. Neither can Ivy, for that matter." She smirked almost angrily.

"What do you mean?" Charming asked. Something was off here, and he wanted to know what. But Kaitlin only smiled and shook her head before bounding up to the patiently waiting Sarabella. When the small group had finally pulled themselves into the library, they gasped collectively. The library was beautiful, with stain glass windows that depicted scenes with shining dragons, griffins, unicorns, mermaids and many more creatures that all moved slowly like something Henry had seen in Harry Potter movies.

"When Emma created the Sanctuary, she was thinking of H- a certain person. He loved the library that she made for him back in Ireland so she recreated that one and put a spell on this one so no damage can come to it. She was so guilt-ridden and full of grief that she swore off magic, refusing to do more than create this world, the entry gate, the protection spell over the library, and the shield surrounding it. That's why the rest of the building is so… well, yeah. She wasn't thinking straight. Her promise was strictly no more magic, good or bad, until she saves him and the rest of them because the price is too costly for people like us." Sander said as she walked over and grabbed two books- a big, black one and a big, white one. The black one had white marking and the white one had black marking, both books identical with the swirling patterns. The only difference was the color.

"These are magical books. This is the history of the Fatals," Sander held up the black book then put it on the smooth, wooden table, "and the Vitals," she lifted the white book. "I'd suggest looking through the Vitals' history first. It'll prepare you for the Fatals'." Sander was staring straight at Jack as she said this and he smirked.

"Shoot me. We were a rather angry bunch."

"Were?" Sander muttered under her breath, glaring at Jack.

"We suffered the same as you and we didn't do half the things you had!" Kaitlin shouted. He smiled at her and hooked an arm around her waist and dragged her over to him.

"Will Emma be OK with you showing us this?" Snow asked anxiously. She didn't want to betray her daughter's trust or unintentionally get Sarabella, Sander and Kaitlin in trouble (she didn't really care for Jack though), but… she really wanted to know.

"Miss Swan doesn't seem like one to give out information freely about her past." Regina added helpfully.

"Emma is very powerful; she's already been through the books. Anything concerning her that she doesn't want seen has been ripped out." Sander murmured, 'staring' of into space.

"Alright then. Let's get started. Kaitlin?" Jack prodded, nodding towards the white book. She sighed and grabbed the white book. She pulled out a little necklace she had of a small crystal pair of wings. The held it over the book and it glowed, then opened itself and the pages began turning faster than they could keep up. Then, the pages slowed in their flurried turning and the last page fluttered down to rest.

They stared at the empty page, not understanding. Killian was about to comment sarcastically when a swirl of black ink made a swirl on the page, a curling slash. The ink bled rapidly like a cracking piece of glass. The ink changed colors until it finally created a picture and gave it color. It was a picture of a large house with multiple kids and teens standing in front of it. There was obviously an invisible line, the people on the right side looking a little more crazed and angry, the people on the let side looked much more tired but happy. The only person who had a foot firmly planted on each side was a girl no older than seven. She was thin, alarmingly so actually, yet looked healthy and strong. She had straight blond hair with different shades of brown, ranging from a caramel, to russet, to almost black streaks in her hair. Her most startling feature was her face, however. Lips curved up in a pleased smile, a few freckles here and there- normal.

What wasn't normal was the three whitish lines that resembled a mark you would get if a large cat clawed you across the face. The scars ran vertically from the top left side of her forehead to the right lower side of her face. Her eyes were a greyish green with either rings of shadowy black in the center of the iris or a glowing white.

Kaitlin leaned forward and tapped her, "That's Emma in her neutral form."

Snow blinked, confused. "Neutral form?" she echoed.

"Emma originally looked just like that. The more pained she felt, the darker her streaks got. She never actually succumbed to her darker side until some very unfortunately timed deaths. Then she got three 'forms'- good form, which is the form she is currently in where she has greenish grey eyes and straight blond hair. Her neutral form is the one you see right now, where she's not as conflicted and one eye is dark and the other is light. It's her most pleasant form, because her third form is just goddamn scary and her first form is stiff because she's trying to suppress her forms and not freak out and shift. Then her last form, which none of us really like. She had horrible moods in that and was more likely to kill the problem than negotiate. She was very manipulative and cunning, often times she didn't even need to use her powers to get people to do what she wanted."

The page slowly turned itself and showed a smaller group of kids, all where in the previous picture. They all looked very happy- at least, the ones that didn't have their faces scratched out. "Emma didn't like to think of the past. Her reasoning was that if she didn't think about the past, she'd remember them as friends and not their betrayals. In Emma's mind, their deaths were her fault when in fact in was the Fatals who destroyed my group." Kaitlin said, glaring at Jack.

"You guys should've fought back. Then again, even if you did, since Emma wasn't there to tell us to knock it off we would've won anyways." He said smugly. Kaitlin opened her mouth again but was interrupted by Sander.

"Kaitlin! Do you really think it's wise to fight with the people who killed the rest of us without breaking a sweat? It's not. And Jack," she turned to where she assumed Jack was, "do you really want Emma to shift? Because as much as you lot loved seeing her ruthless, I seem to remember that she bears a certain grudge against you for killing him. What's going to stop her from simply killing you? She doesn't feel guilt or remorse in that form, and he isn't here to stop her from doing the deed. Because it'll make things a hell of a lot easier for her." Sander warned him. Jack looked scared before he covered it with a sneer.

"Whatever, Lady J."

Kaitlin flipped to the next page where it showed an image of two Emma's- one in neutral form and the other in 'good' form. The images where on the same page and there was the two names- 'Emma Swan' next to the familiar, blond Emma and just 'Emma' next to the neutral one. The page next to the images told information about Emma-

_Emma/Emma Swan_

_Real name- unknown._

_Status in group- Leader of the Vitals and the Fatals. _

_Enemies- Unknown_

_Known abilities-hypnosis. Power drainage. Ability to 'steal' others powers. Inability to be killed. Shape-shifter. Injection of special antidotes to poisons and illnesses through teeth._

_Place of origin- U.S.A., Palmyra Atoll __**(Author's note- Emma was adopted from U.S.A. as an infant of two months, stayed at Palmyra Atoll until age of four, but I wasn't sure whether or not to put both done so I did anyways.)**_

_Home- (Former) Monuriki Island (Current) Unknown_

_History- adopted as infant of 2 months. Lived on Palmyra Atoll with Jade Tourmaline for nearly 4 years until Ms. Tourmaline was murdered. Taken first to Cane Hill, then multiple other asylums. Only asylum she was sent to multiple times was Monuriki Island, home to the mot dangerous shifters, criminally insane, magicians, witches, etc._

_Weaknesses__- __Henry Green/Timothy- deceased._

_Fears- Trusting- believes leads to the death of those she trusts._

_Mental Health- Insane_

_Known Facts- Deep-seated hatred of mermaids and clowns. Irrational fear of magic. Reason- unknown. Multiple trust issues as well as major paranoid, minor avoidant, forced schizoid and forced schizotypal personality disorder, major schizophrenia, PTSD, and many other disorders and mental issues. _

_Quotes- 'Magic comes with a price, often one too high to pay.' 'Yup, you're so screwed.' 'Karma's a bitch.' 'What the FUCK did I do in my past lives to deserve this?!'_

"Why is her weakness in a different language?" Henry inquired.

"Because, her weakness is dead, but she would never scratch him out of a picture. She would just take the picture and hide it away. She didn't like to talk about him after that because it hurt her very much. We're not allowed to tell you much, but this is what we can tell you- he was only six when he was murdered. He was turned to stone and Emma easily could have turned him back, but he asked her not to, along with some other requests."

"What was his name?" Henry asked, ever the curious one.

"His name was Timothy, but everyone called him Henry Green." A voice came from above us. You could faintly see Emma's silhouette outlined in the shadows. The only thing you could see was her feet and lower legs, which hung off the stone dragon she was perched on.

"How long have you been there?" Snow asked in a panicky tone.

"The whole time. I was taking a nap up here." Then, addressing Sander, "Sander, I shifted back today. Think I'll shift back into third form?" she asked, somehow sounding as though she didn't care at all.

"Wait wait wait- back up. This kid, your weakness, was named _Henry?_ You named me after him? Why?" Henry asked, looking surprised. Emma shrugged.

"I never break my promises," she told him vaguely.

"Are all the pages even in this one?" Sarabella nodded to the book. Emma shook her head,

"Nah, I've got the only whole one. Couldn't bring myself to get rid of another. Anyways, my copy would've just regenerated the pages. Waste of time."

She turned the page and it showed a girl with fiery red hair that cascaded down her back, brushing the top of the rock she was sitting daintily on. The girl in question waved at everyone (all the pictures in the books had 'life') and splashed the top of the water with her… mermaid tail. She then shifted and grew to legs, though you could see her fingers and toes where webbed because the picture zoomed in considerably.

"That was Anastasia, though as a joke we called her 'The Little Mermaid' because she reminded us of Ariel. She had her own little cave too. She was murdered in the Last Battle by another girl nicknamed 'The Sea Witch' because- well, Anastasia and Odessa didn't like each other very much." Kaitlin murmured, brushing her fingers over the picture with a heartbroken expression on her face.

"Actually, while we're on this note, every Vital was killed by their 'counterpart' except Genevieve, myself, and Sander. Adam kinda cheats, he died but came but through a time warp so he's eternally stuck as an 18-year-old boy. Jack and Ivy are both Fatals. Emma is a Fatal and a Vital because we're categorized by both strength, ability and morality. Emma was considered both mostly because she was the only one who could control any of us. She usually did what the scientists told her to, but we're not really sure why." Kaitlin stared pointedly at Emma.

"Why'd you listen to the scientists? Aren't they the bad guys?" Henry asked.

Emma shrugged, "Had to do what was best for everyone. And, just to remind you to, I wasn't one of the good guys. More often than not, I'd shift into my, as Sarabella puts it, scary form."

"But you had a reason, right? You didn't just kill for the heck of it?" he pressed anxiously.

"Nah, not really. I mean, I had an _excuse_, but that's a totally different reason. After some people died, I kinda went insane. It's not that I hadn't been before, I'd also been really unstable, but now I couldn't control any of my powers so a lot of my nightmares came to life and are now trapped on the remnants of the island. After I finally got my powers under control, I lost interest in being leader of anything so I quit and left them on the island. I went to New York, started stealing stuff so the other part of me wouldn't come out to often, and then things snowballed from there." She opened her eyes, not that they could see that.

"Right now, I'm actually in neutral. It's easier to control my forms in neutral." She stated in a monotone.

Henry bounced up and down, "Can we see?" he asked eagerly.

Emma paused, "What the hell. Not like it'll hurt anyone." She nimbly hopped of the dragon and landed just feet away from the table. Everyone went silent as they took her features. Her hair was longer than in the picture and she seemed even more beautiful. It fell to her waist in straight locks of gold and browns. Her eyes had slim threads of gold like spider webs that you couldn't see unless you were up close. Her irises were a brighter green color with s mist of grey draped over them. Her eyes still had the white/black rings in the irises.

The scar was still there, somehow managing to look faded and stand out from her pale skin at the same time. Only now, you could she that the scar still raced on over the curve of her jaw and onto her neck and under her shirt. Emma had clean bandages wrapped around both hands that ended three inches below her elbow on her left arm and went over her elbow on her right arm. Emma saw them staring at it in confusion.

"The bandages cover scars." They looked at her, silently asking for her to elaborate. "Experiment gone wrong involving acid. It ate away most of my skin. They wanted to see if I could heal it if it held multiple types of poisons that usually kill humans on contact. I didn't die, but I couldn't heal it. If I'd been older, I could've, but I was only three, and I was unconscious. On top of that, I'd already had a bunch of fatal experiments done on me that day."

She was not surprised by the stunned silence, nor did the waves of hatred, anger, icy numbness, and even a tiny drop of fear that followed. Unintelligible shouts assailed her sensitive ears and she held up a hand for them to be quiet. Surprising even themselves, the sense of authority that was tangible in the air around them influenced their decision to silence themselves.

"I have some…" Emma chooses her words carefully, contemplating which was cause the least severe of reactions, "-business to attend to. I'll see you all tonight, tomorrow evening at the latest. If you need me, don't." she smirked slightly before fluidly dissolving into an inky cloud of swirling black, white, and grey.

Kaitlin didn't miss a beat and turned the page, watching with apprehension the ink flowed quickly onto the page and a picture of neutral Emma showed up. She was frowning and then her whole body went static-y. "Emma never willingly shifted forms, so her emotions eventually would overflow and cause a shift. At some points, she would be so mentally unstable that just being around different people would determine what form she was in. So, you know what neutral Emma looks like and 'good' Emma looks like, but the other Emma will probably come up in a second."

They waited with baited breath as picture Emma struggled to keep her form, flickering and, rather like a glitch in a computer game, turned into the static and shifted a few feet or so uncontrollably. Finally, she stopped and another girl was revealed.

She had long, dark hair exactly like Snow's, a pale face, thin as usual, but once again her face was one of her scariest features. Her eyes were the darkest and most empty black. Her lashed were also black, as were her eyebrow. Her scar was much worse, not the thin, straight faded scar you see on Emma's neutral body, but more ragged, like three lightning bolts thrown haphazardly across her face. They looked less healed, still bumpy and scabby. It wasn't gross; somehow it made her looked even more powerful and –oddly- beautiful. Her lips were also a black color, but for some reason no one thought for a moment it was lipstick.

"Alright, um, it's got a description too, so just give it a sec…" Sarabella murmured. Finally, the words started to write themselves.

_Emma Raven_

_Real name- unknown._

_Status in group- Leader of _

_Enemies- Unknown._

_Known abilities- injection of specific types of fatal poisons through teeth. Can make teeth turn sharp and pointy, resembling shark teeth. Hypnosis. Controlling people's minds and bodies. Power drainage. Stealing bodies and/or shadows. Inability to be injured or killed. _

_Place of origin-Palmyra Atoll _

_Home- (Former) Monuriki Island (Current) Unknown_

_History- this form appeared shortly after death of __Henry Green/Timothy._

_Weaknesses- Rash behavior makes many enemies. No control over emotions or powers. _

_Fears- Emotions_

_Mental Health/History- Insane. Extremely violent and dangerous, no morality._

_Known facts- Sociopath, no control over emotions, strange hatred towards mermaids, viscous, shark-like teeth when she wants them, ruthless assassin. _

_Quotes- 'Probably because I'm a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence. I don't understand how you keep forgetting that.' 'If I were you, this is the part were I'd be getting on the floor and play dead so I don't kill you to, but hell it's __**your**__ life, not mine.' 'Screw this, just kill them.'_

It was silent for a minute or so until Red leaned forwards to point at something, "What's this?" she was pointing to something on the spine of the book, taking everyone's minds, for the most part, off of the horrible revelation that Emma had been one of the bad guys, and still is in a sense. Kaitlin closed the book with a thump. She lightly ran her finger across the little gems decorating the spine.

"Each gem shows someone's memories, but the memories can only be accessed if the said person if still alive. So, that's zircon, which is Genevieve's, I think it's got something to do with the type of dragon she is. Mine is a rose quartz, Adam's is tiger's eye, and Emma's changes a lot, but I guess today it's a star diopside. Connie, Colin, Emmeline, Lee, Lane, and Sarabella actually have stones in this either because they used to be Vitals, but now they aren't and scientists decided they could be put in any other special asylum, or they are just have very rare powers. Connie has strawberry quartz and Sarabella has a goshenite because she was born in Goshen, Massachusetts. Lee and Lane share a stone, they have sillimanite cat's eye. Emmeline has mystic quartz, and Colin has kyanite."

She reopened the book, "May as well show you everyone…" she said in a low tone to keep the tears out of her voice. After the pictures of Emma and her various descriptions, there was a picture of a Genevieve. There was another picture of Genevieve on the next page and Emma was in it too, her brown-blond hair swinging and she and Genevieve ran along. Suddenly, Genevieve turned into a gorgeous dragon, her scales perfectly mimicking the water so it seemed like she was a moving wave. Emma turned into a cat, possibly a leopard but not likely, judging by the tail longer than the entire body, delicate but powerful frame, silver fur with greyish spots, a scar across her muzzle, and piercing grey-green eyes. Emma/the cat thingy effortlessly lifted herself off the ground and started flying alongside Genevieve with large silver and white wings. From wingtip to wingtip, she was probably 10-15 feet.

_Genevieve Dragonflower_

_'The Dragon Keeper'_

_Real name- Genevieve VonGrimm_

_Status in group- Member of Vitals_

_Enemies- Pleasance family._

_Known abilities- shifts into dragon and ability to understand and speak to reptiles and certain water animals. Talent-only known through VonGrimm family._

_Place of origin- Quendlinburd, Germany._

_Home- (1) Quendlinburd, Germany (2)Sanctuary, unknown._

_History- The VonGrimm's were a family of firedrake hunters that lived, isolated, in the mountains. They were cursed by one dragon before it died- the firstborn, if female, will be 'gifted' with the often uncontrollable ability to change into a dragon. _

_Weaknesses- Shifts controlled by emotions, mostly hatred, vengeance, or anger._

_Fears- Abandonment, her scales being seen._

_Mental Health/History- Unknown. Most likely sane._

_Known facts- One of the rare pacifist dragons, while her shifts were uncontrollable at best, she did not attack any villages while in shifts unless threatened. Doesn't talk much to anyone with the exception of Emma._

_Quotes- None._

Sarabella tapped on the page and the ink slid off, then rewrote itself with a new picture. This one was of a boy with untamed dirty blond hair- Adam. He smiled confidently out of his page, absently rubbing his thumb along an hourglass that he held in his left hand. This description was a little different.

_Adam Time_

_'Father Time'_

_Real name- Adam Norwood._

_Status in group- Member of Vitals, second in command._

_Enemies- Emma Raven._

_Known abilities- can speed up, slow down, time travel, or completely freeze time. Talent- very rare._

_Place of origin- Supai, Arizona._

_Home- Sanctuary, unknown._

_History- Norwood family was killed when their house burnt down. The only survivor was Adam, the eldest son, and he took up the name 'Time' as every male in his family could travel time, their original surname was Time. His great-great-great-(x5)-grandfather was known as Father Time and the name had been passed down, but never used._

_Weaknesses- younger brother's undead ghost, who lost his powers and memories of everything before his death._

_Fears- large fires._

_Mental Health/History- Sane._

_Known Facts- skilled in hand-to-hand combat, known to freeze the area surrounding his opponent, usually only one inch off opponents skin, and subdue him/her. Friends with Emma Swan or (neutral) Emma, but enemies with Emma Raven, mostly as a leader vs. leader. Good leadership qualities._

_Quotes- 'Lucky for you, you've got Time on your side.' 'The clocks a-ticki- oh wait, no it isn't.' 'If you need something done, do it yourself.'_

_Deceased- Emma Raven_

The ink dripped of the page, drizzled along the pages, then reformed into a new picture and a new person. It showed a girl with fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, skin that was faintly tinted orange, and a short skirt and crop top. Both where lavender with steel bands on her arms and neck (**Teen Titans- Starfire**). She smiled and waved cheerily, her gaze focused on something in the distance. If you looked closely, you could see a show on the edge of the photo, but that was it.

_Starfire_

_Status in group- member of Vitals_

_Enemies- Blackfire (sister)_

_Known abilities- shoots starbeams out of eyes and hands, can create and explosion of light that pushes all enemies away from her. Super-strength. High pain tolerance._

_Place of origin- Outer space._

_Home- (Former) Monuriki Island_

_History- Came from a distant planet in another galaxy. Planet is most likely destroyed._

_Weaknesses- depends on her alien powers, unable to soot a gun, bow, crossbow, or use any type of knife or sword._

_Fears- Fear of being unliked and abandoned. _

_Mental Health/History- Sane._

_Known facts- Came from a distant planet, has a rivalry with her evil older sister Blackfire._

_Quotes- 'It has to get worse before it gets better. It it's got getting better, it's not over.'_

_Deceased- Blackfire_

The next one was of a boy with a crooked smirk and short, dark hair.

_Real name- Emmett Shoal_

_Aladdin_

_Deceased- Jefar (Julius Pettibone)_

The next one was a beautiful girl wearing a rosy pink sundress and no shoes. Her mocha colored hair cascaded down her back in curling waves.

_Persephone Lux_

_Deceased- Poison Ivy (Ivy Jones) _

_Real name- Katrina Coals_

_Katie Firestone_

_Deceased- Jack Frost (Jack Winterson)_

_Real name- Anastasia Jones_

_The Little Mermaid_

_Deceased- Sea-Witch (Odessa Calypso Johnson)_

"They were murdered." Kaitlin whispered, tears rolling down their cheeks. "They kept us either because we were too weak to fight or powerful enough to want on their side. Genevieve was the powerful one. Sander got off the island. She tried to bring me, but they caught us and I told her to leave."

"Oh." Snow said softly.

"Later, Emma came to the island because we sent out a distress call. There had been a plague that nearly wiped us all out. Because we were too sick to control our powers, there were freak blizzards, tsunamis, hurricanes, tornados, and the Bermuda Triangle was acting up, because Adam got it worst. After that, Emma stayed with us for awhile. Every few months, we get the sickness again because Emma couldn't properly cure us for certain reasons." Jack spoke up for the first time in about 30 minutes.

"Couldn't, or wouldn't?" Gold murmured.

"Emma was pregnant with him," Sander's unseeing gaze turned towards Henry, "when she was healing us. It was either leave us a completely cured but risk giving him the sickness which would kill him, or leave us with a reoccurring sickness that couldn't kill us, just make our lives more hellish than they were before. Ivy and Jack told her that it was OK to not fully heal us."

"When Emma left the island again, Ivy, Sander and I left with her." Jack added.

"I thought Emma was in jail when she was pregnant, how could she have also been on the island?" Charming asked.

"Emma probably teleported, healed us, and got off the island. You can't teleport off the island though. She might've actually frozen time, left, and came back. Emma's pretty loyal if she thinks you deserve it, though she's probably not truly loyal to any of you. She'd need to trust you before she actually is loyal." Jack told them.

"I still don't really understand." Red stated, looking confused. Killian nodded in agreement.

Jack, Sarabella, Kaitlin, and Sander (kind of) exchanged glances. Sander really just glanced in their direction before speaking, as she was obviously leader right now.

"We could show you the memories, if you'd like. Once you start though, you can't stop. You can choose if you want to just watch the memories or if you would like to view them from inside the person, from their eyes. No matter what you choose, you still hear their thoughts and feel their feelings. OK?"

They all nodded.

* * *

**1. Next chapter is Connie's memories! Do you guys remember Connie? Check the first chapter if you don't!**

**2. Next chapter you meet some of the Fatals! They're scary people...**

**3. I'm debating whether or not I want to have Emma date someone from her past, from Storybrooke, or no one at all. **

**4. If you've got any questions about this chapter or the prior ones, PM me!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	4. Connie's Memories Part 1

**Hello there! I'm not dead after all! Yay! I'm in Kesh-ke-met (can't spell it...) right now, I just left Budapest a few days ago. I love Hungary! Super fun!**

**Alright, I was going to make one suuuuuper long chapter with Connie's memories, but then I reaized it would be like, 20 pages so I figured I'd have you vote on if you wanted me to put it in 5 or 3 parts. I'm only showing the memories important to the story, but the Storybrookers would've seen all of them.**

**Alright! GO READ!**

* * *

Connie's Memories

First memories…

I was shoved roughly through the doors. The hallways were long and dimly lit with cells on every side. I was cautiously walking down the hall, looking for cell #90 when one of the door opened and a brown haired head with golden streaks popped out, older than me but no longer than 13.

"Hey! You're new here, right?" She asked, stepping fully out of the room. There was a ghost of an Irish lilt in her voice.

"Um, yeah," I stammered, "I'm Connie."

She smiled soothingly at me, "I'm Emma Swan. Welcome to Silence Hill. I'm in charge here, oddly enough, so if you need anything feel free to ask me for it. How old are you and, uh, what room number are you?"

"I'm #90 and I'm three, I think." She nodded and shouted,

"Hey guys, is #90 clean? We've got a newbie. Her name's Connie and she's three.

She left her mouth hanging open at the end of the sentence and the doors all swung open. A bunch of kids and teens walked out, the youngest was probably two and was in the 'room' next to Emma's.

Emma caught my eye and grinned, "I'll explain later."

"Emma!" Someone called, likely a boy. Just as I thought, a boy with ruffled sand colored hair and green eyes shouldered his way to the front of the 100+ crowd. "#90 isn't clean, but she can stay in Sander's room until we get it cleaned."

She turned to me again and held out her hand, "C'mon, Connie. You'll stay in Sander's room until yours is ready. Sander is only five, so you two are around the same age. She's blind; so don't expect her to greet you or anything and whenever you're going to talk to her make some noise so she can locate you first. Sander's still getting used to uses her other senses and she'll need to meet you before she can identify you. Once she's better she won't have to. She's really nice once you get to know her."

I took her hand and followed her as she led me past the rooms. I passed my room and saw that someone had spilled chocolate milk all over the floor. I smiled. Mmm... Chocolate milk.

"Sander! You up?" Emma stuck her head inside the room down. A hissing sound answered Emma and a pale girl with waist-length sand colored hair poked her head out of the door.

"Well, I am NOW. Jeez, Emma, can't a five year old get some sleep?" the girl whined. She delicately tilted up her nose and sniffed. Her head swiveled to where I was,

"I'm looking at you?" she asked in a pleasant tone.

"Ye-yeah." I stammered nervously. How'd she do that… ?

Emma grinned and congratulated Sander, "Good jobs, Sands! You're getting better!"

"I still can't smell you though, like, I can smell you when you start talking to me, but when you aren't talking to me- even when I can hear you- I can't smell you. It's so frustrating! Well, anyways, do you want the bed near the window or near the door?"

"Uh, the window I guess… " I said timidly. Emma pried my fingers off her hand and gave me a gentle push inside. I stumbled in, tripping over my feet, and took in the room. The bed near the door was unmade and the shelf had lots of random items on the shelf next to it like an intricately carved wooden box, a vial of layered sands, some looking soft and others rough, every layer had a different color or color variant.

Sander confidently walked over to her bed, avoiding some of her scattered items surrounding the bed, and hopped on. "I have OCD, so everything on my floor or shelf is always put in the exact same spot. I think being blind and all made me develop that so I never trip in my area. Emma says that I should try and move them so my other senses won't 'rot away, lass'," she was obviously quoting someone else's words, probably Emma's (Irish accent, and she was already talking about her).

"Anyways, why are you here? I'm a physic. Being blind and developing hyper-sensitivity was just a coincidence."

"I can talk to dead things, like people or trees."

"Trees? Impressive. Wait 'till you meet Ivy. She's one of Emma's friends from the other homes. She con control plant life and nature and talk to animals and such. I can't see her, but she's supposedly got mini-vines growing on her. They might just be pulling my leg though." Sander chirped.

"Who's they?" I asked boldly, throwing my timidity out the (as I noticed) electrified window. The window was seriously laced with electric wires.

Sander gestured randomly, "Oh, the general population. The only reason I'm alive is cause Emma likes me. By the way- Emma may seem like a sweetheart, but she's been through hell and is by far the most dangerous person here. She holds a lot of power, despite the fact that she hates being leader and was forced into the position."

But she seems so nice, that can't be- I thought only for Sander to say, "Emma is the complete opposite of what she seems. She's just gotten very good at hiding that side of her."

My jaw dropped.

"Physic, remember?" sander chuckled. She then changed the subject, "There are some other younger kids here, but not many. Overall, only about fifty. The youngest is a boy named Henry. You probably saw him when you came in. Wherever Emma is, Henry is soon after. None of us are really sure what his power is, though Emma probably knows. She's good at the guessing game thing."

"Who are the main people here? Other than Emma, who's in charge?" I asked anxiously. Despite the fact that I was only three, I wasn't stupid.

"Well, Emma made us have other leaders, but really Emma is the only leader. We have the Council though. Each dorm- that's what this area id called, there are eleven- has a boy and girl representative. The only exception is Lee and Lane. They can steal personalities and bodies; so don't get on their bad side. The twins are the most dangerous of the Council, not counting Emma of course, and Emma is the only person who can control them. Not even the scientists can."

My ears perked up, "Scientists?"

Sander gave me a pitying look (though I still feel like I'm being looked through) and said somberly, "You don't know what happens here?"

I shook my head, then remembered Sander couldn't see me shake my head and said, "No, what?"

"We're experimented on here. Emma takes the brunt of the experiments for us, and all of the punishments for that matter, but she can't take them all." Sander told me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"They probably won't have too many experiments for you, your talent isn't the rarest. In fact, it's getting to the point where people like you are all going to be released because there are enough of you for it to become a 'disease' of some sort. You probably won't be here long, unless you wanna become a scientist. Which I can guarantee you won't. I'm gonna go to bed now." She ended the conversation abruptly.

"Night."

Sander grunted and the floating gold orb in the middle of the room (which I hadn't noticed) dimmed considerably until it was light looking at a fire through a thick black curtain. I lay down in my bed and stared at the ceiling until mornings light.

Next day…

"Connie. Connie. Connie. Con. Con. Conieeeeeee." Someone was poking me in the side. I sat up and stretched my arms, blearily blinking my wide purple and dark blue *eyes.

"Huh?" I yawned out. Sander stood in front of me, bouncing in excitement,

"Come on! Emma's got an announcement- you don't want to miss it!" she was rocking back in forth on the balls of her heels, her **eyes bright and unseeing, a clouded baby blue. I stared at her eyes quietly, noticing how the left one was a faded blue with a mist of white pulled over and no pupil, and how the left was a milky white color without a pupil. It was strangely beautiful, like her eyes were showing a cloudy day and a misty day.

Sander reached forward and groped about the bed for my hand, finally looking my foot and her pointer finger ghosted up the rest of my body until it came to rest in my hand. She gently pulled me out of bed and I trotted behind her as she led me with stuttering confidence and sharp turns through the maze of halls. I could faintly hear noise in the distance and it steadily got louder and louder as we got closer and closer. Sander led me up to the bottom of the staircase and yelled over the noise, "She obviously hasn't started yet. Anyways, you go in here."

"Why?" I asked anxiously, worried at the thought of being alone in that noise.

"I've got hypersensitivity, remember? There's an invisible barrier that blocks out all sound that Emma put up. When someone makes an announcement, she lowers the barrier." I could hear the admiration in Sander's voice at the mention of Emma.

"Good luck!" she chirped before scurrying away to a small plain wood door. I took one hesitant step towards the door, then another stuttering step, and another, and another, and another until I finally reached the large doors that loomed high over me. I timidly put one small hand on the door and gave it a good push.

I was surprised to say the least when the door swung open and I was nearly blasted back with the noise that rushed at me like a tidal wave. I stood in shock for a long moment before walking into the large cafeteria. My wide eyes took in the small windows that dotted the walls like a checkerboard, the long, diagonal metal tables with built in stools, and the one small horizontal table where Emma and some other teens sat. There was also a small kid next to Emma.

Emma noticed me and waved me over to her, her face slipping into a radiant smile. I hurriedly walked over to her, surprised when a good amount of the kids I passed greeted me warmly and asked for my name. Once I had finally reached Emma's table, I bounded up the seven steps to the sectioned space to her table. When I stepped off the last step, the noise slowly bled away until it was just a buzz in the background and there were only the quiet murmurings of the people in front of me.

"This is Connie. Connie, this is the Council. Lee and Lane are twins, fifteen years old, and specialize in stealing powers, bodies and shadows. They are the head of the Sector 3." The twins nodded to me before returning to whatever it is they were looking at now. Emma rolled her eyes.

"This is Adam. He is sixteen years old and specializes in time related stuff. He is the head of Sector 2, which you are in. If you ever need anything from advice to a new pair of socks, go to him." The same green eyed boy from last night smiled at me.

"Alright, this is Miss Sarabella. She is fourteen and is half wind nymph. She's the head of Sector 4." A girl nodded at me, her cerulean eyes glinting with a scythe of silver. She walked over to me and pulled something out of her pocket. I squealed excitedly as she handed them to me- gummy bears!

"This is Emmeline, and whatever you do- don't look her in the eyes while in an argument. She can colored beams of light out of her eyes, hands, fingers, and, oddly enough, her mouth. She's got Sector 5. She's the youngest Sector Head, only twelve."

Emmeline grinned happily at me and chirped, "My food tastes _awful! _The cooks burn everything!" I laughed at her joke and she continued, "You can call me Emmelie if you like, but spell it E-M-M-E-L-I-E not E-M-I-L-Y, 'kay?" she flashed me another 1000 watt smile before turning back to the boy next to her.

"Last but not least, is Henry. We call him Timothy Green because of that movie _The Odd Life of Timothy Green _and Henry here actually has leaves on his legs, so, yeah!"

"Alright, well, that's everyone. Adam'll introduce you to everyone in your sector later, but don't worry about remembering their names. you'll only need to remember your smaller group's name's. You wanna eat with us today?" She smiled again at me.

"Yes!" I all but shouted. They all laughed and soon I was seated next to Henry and Emmeline, seemingly accepted into my new family.

***Eye color for Connie- look up blue and purple eyes on Google and go to images, first picture. Also- purple eye on Tumblr, the one with #eye #heterochromia.**

****Eye color for Sander- look up blind blue eye and look for a girl's face with blue eyes two rows down, third column, and it'll say With eyes like sky/Eye's like I've never seen before/ Eyes like… (etc.) the other is just milky white with no pupil or anything. By the way- that girl is what Sander look's like.**

* * *

**So... did you like it? Lemme explain something- Emma has a faint Irish accent because she originally lived on an island that is off the coast of Ireland when she was adopted by some lady, but the accent fades away by the time she's 18. Hint.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	5. Author's Note- Please read!

**OK, the next chapter will take a while because I've gotten sidetracked (Hungary trip, summer work, camps, other stories, other activities, etc.), so just be patient and ideas would be appreciated!**

**~Songbook12**


End file.
